1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjustment mechanism, and more particularly to a height adjustment mechanism in which one of asymmetric end surfaces is selectively pressed against a plane to obtain different height differences.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of modern science and technology, electronic devices have become an indispensable product in both work and life, and electronic products are developing in the trend of being light, thin, short, and small. Currently, commercially available portable electronic devices, such as notebooks, are becoming smaller and smaller, which are more convenient to carry for users who travels frequently, thereby improving the convenience in use substantially.
Light and thin notebooks limited by its size and volume cannot provide complete function as personal computers do. Therefore, docking stations for providing expanded functions are required to allow the notebooks to have the same functions of the personal computers. Expansion slots of a conventional docking station are located at fixed positions, and can be connected with a notebook having a mated docking station successfully. However, if a notebook of a different model is intended to be connected with the docking station, the heights of the connection ports of the two are different, so that the notebook and the docking station cannot be connected. Therefore, the user should purchase different docking stations for different models of notebooks, which is not only inconvenient to users, but also a waste of resources and is not economical as the users should pay for multiple sets of docking stations with the same function.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, Taiwan Patent No. 452107 published on 21 Aug. 2001 disclosed “External Docking Station with Variable Height for Guiding Portable Computer”, which disposes a carrier board on a body of the docking station for placing a notebook. An adjustment member capable of protruding out of or retracting into an upper surface of the carrier board is disposed on the carrier board, and a height variation mechanism connected with the adjustment member is disposed in the body, such that the adjustment member rises or falls with respect to the upper surface of the carrier board, so as to adjust the notebook placed on the body of the docking station to an appropriate height. Thus, the connectors of the notebook and the body can be connected correspondingly.
However, the external docking station with variable heights disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 452107 has a complicated structure that is used to make the carrier board rise or fall. And, it is time consuming to assemble the complicated parts and components of the height variation mechanism during manufacturing, so the manufacturing efficiency is lowered. Moreover, Patent No. 452107 does not include a component to fix the height variation mechanism at a certain height. Therefore, when the notebook is placed on the carrier board, it is likely that the carrier board without the component to fix the height variation mechanism at a certain height cannot bear the weight of the notebook and slides, which is even more inconvenient to users.